bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Przybycie Toa
Przybycie Toa to pierwsza książka z serii powieści graficznych drugiej generacji Bionicle, wydana 29 grudnia 2015 roku. Jej autorem jest Ryder Windham. Opis Pomoc z gwiazd Vizuna, Obrońca Dżungli, ratuje młodego Okotanina jednej z wiosek w Regionie Dżungli przed Pająkami Śmierci. Chłopak informuje Obrońcę, że jego wioska została zaatakowana przez hordy pająków. Obaj udają się w tamto miejsce i zastają mieszkańców kontrolowanych przez Pająki Śmierci. Kiedy młodzieniec dostrzega swoich rodziców, krzyczy do nich, zwracając uwagę opętanych osadników. Vizuna strąca Pająki Śmierci z ich twarzy i uwalnia rodziców chłopca, po czym daje im pochodnie do obrony przed bestiami. Nagle zjawia się Narmoto, Obrońca Ognia, który pomaga Vizunie w oswobodzeniu wioski. Kiedy Pająki zostają pokonane, Narmoto oznajmia Vizunie, że muszą udać się do Świątyni Czasu, by powstrzymać zło zagrażające Okoto. Docierają na miejsce i spotykają pozostałych Obrońców, a następnie wygłaszają Przepowiednię Bohaterów wokół Maski Czasu. Potem wracają do swoich wiosek, by czekać na przybycie Toa. Nadejście bohaterów W Regionie Ziemi, Korgot i kilku jej ludzi strzeże jednej z wiosek. Strażnicy zastanawiają się, kiedy przybędą opisani w przepowiedni bohaterowie, Korgot jednak nakazuje im skupić się na swojej pracy i być cierpliwym. Zaraz potem na wyspę spadają komety, a jedna z nich uderza w ziemię w pobliżu. Korgot i jej ludzie natychmiast udają się w tamto miejsce, gdzie po dotarciu do celu zostają zaatakowani przez zielone Pająki Śmierci. Atak został jednak odparty przez przybyłego Władcę Ziemi, Onuę, który wyłonił się z cieni. Toa przyznaje, że nie ma żadnych wspomnień dotyczących jego tożsamości i przeznaczenia, toteż Korgot wyjawia mu legendy Obrońców o Toa i wraz z nim udaje się na poszukiwania Złotej Maski Mocy. Zatrzymany czas Kopaka, Władca Lodu oraz Izotor, Obrońca Lodu, przemierzają Region Lodu w poszukiwaniu Złotej Maski Lodu, gdy nagle natrafiają na ruiny starożytnego miasta. Kiedy Toa pyta Izotora, dlaczego wszystkie miasta Okoto zostały opuszczone, Obrońca wyjaśnia, że powodem tego był kataklizm, jaki nastąpił po pojedynku dwóch braci, Twórców Masek Ekimu i Makuty. Mówi też, że on i pozostali Obrońcy schowali Złote Maski Mocy Toa w świątyniach, by Toa mieli je potem odnaleźć. Nagle do uszu obu wędrujących docierają krzyki dochodzące z ruin, należące do śmiałych podróżników, którzy zignorowali ostrzeżenia, by nie nie zbliżać się do miasta. Kopaka i Izotor ratują ich przed grupą niebieskiej Pająków Śmierci i mimo swojej początkowej pogardy do podróżników, Kopaka przyznaje, że jest im wdzięczny, gdyż przypomnieli mu oni o jego potrzebie skupiana się na teraźniejszości. Most Narmoto prowadzi Tahu, Władcę Ognia, kiedy nagle obaj zostają zaatakowani przez srebrne Pająki Śmierci. Tahu jest przekonany, że da radę pokonać bestie w pojedynkę, a następnie oznajmia, że zamierza zostać liderem Toa. Narmoto przypomina mu, że Przepowiednia mówi o jedności bohaterów, nie wspominając o którymkolwiek z nich obejmującym dowództwo, ale Tahu nadal jest utwierdzony w swoim przekonaniu. Dotarłszy do niewielkiej wioski, dwójka znajduje most ponad jeziorem lawy, strzeżony przez kolejne Pająki Śmierci, z którymi Tahu próbuje walczyć samodzielnie. Jednakże, bestie omal nie spychają go do jeziora lawy, jedynie szybka interwencja Narmoto daje radę uchronić Toa przed śmiercią. Następnie Narmoto oznajmia, że walki z Pająkami Śmierci pozwalają ich panu, Lordowi Pająków Śmierci, poznać styl walki Toa. Mówi Tahu, by ufał mądrościom wyspy, a bohater zgadza się wspomnieć o tym pozostałym Toa po tym, jak zostanie ich liderem. Pierwszy lot Lewa, Władca Dżungli, jest kierowany przez Vizunę przez Region Dżungli, nie jest jednak pewien, czy jego przewodnik prowadzi go w dobrym kierunku. Ostatecznie obaj docierają na skraj klifu, mimo że Sensoryczny Ogon Vizuny zinterpretował go jako polanę. Obrońca wykorzystuje jednak tę sytuację do spróbowania szybszego sposobu podróży i zaczyna schodzić w dół klifu. Zostaje wtedy jednak zaatakowany przez grupę Pająków Śmierci, a Lewa rusza mu na ratunek, wykorzystując swoją zdolność latania. Po ucieczce, Vizuna przyznaje, że nie wiedział o tej zdolności Toa, sam Władca Dżungli wydaje się nią być równie zaskoczony. Poszukiwania Złotych Masek Gali, Władczyni Wody, przemierza morskie odmęty Regionu Wody wraz z Obrońcą Kivodą w celu odnalezienia swojej Złotej Maski Mocy. Udaje im się, Pająki Śmierci szybko przypuszczają jednak atak. Kivoda odciąga ich uwagę, podczas gdy Gali uzyskuje pełen dostęp do swej mocy żywiołu. Pokonawszy bestie, Gali doświadcza wizji, w której widzi Miasto Twórców Masek i słyszy głos Ekimu. Kivoda wyjaśnia jej, że Toa musi udać się do miasta, by przebudzić Twórcę Masek, oraz że on sam nie może jej towarzyszyć. Wspomina także, że przeznaczeniem Gali jest zjednoczenie się z pozostałymi bohaterami i pokonanie zła, na drodze do zrealizowania tego celu stoi przed nią jednak jeszcze wiele przeszkód. Górska groza Pokonawszy wspólnie grupę Pająków Śmierci, Obrońca Kamienia Nilkuu oraz Pohatu, Władca Kamienia, rozdzielają się, gdyż Pohatu musi udać się do Miasta Twórców Masek i połączyć siły z pozostałymi bohaterami. Jeszcze przed pożegnaniem, Nilkuu ostrzega Pohatu przed bestiami przemierzającymi pustkowia Regionu Kamienia. Toa wkrótce potem napotyka dwa młode stworzenia zaatakowane przez Pająki Śmierci i ratuje je. Zauważając, że nigdzie w pobliżu nie ma ich matki, Pohatu zgadza się, by istoty towarzyszyły mu w podróży. Wkrótce zapada noc i trójka zostaje napadnięta przez matkę stworzeń, kontrolowaną przez Pająka Śmierci. Pohatu pozbywa się bestii i oswobadza zwierzę, a wtedy cała rodzina stworów towarzyszy mu w jego podróży przez góry. Zjednoczeni bohaterowie! Sześcioro Toa spotyka się przed wejściem do Miasta Twórców Masek, gdzie Tahu i Kopaka stają do walki z powodu ich odmiennych opinii co do przywództwa. Niedługo potem zjawia się Lord Pająków Śmierci i staje na drodze bohaterów do stolicy. Każdy z Toa próbuje w pojedynkę pokonać potwora, bezskutecznie. Onua oznajmia wtedy, że powinni pracować razem, a wtedy Władcy, łącząc siły, wspólnie pokonują Lorda i zrzucają go w przepaść. Głos Ekimu wychwala zasługi bohaterów, lecz jednocześnie oznajmia, że muszą jak najszybciej dotrzeć do miejsca, w którym zostało pochowane jego uśpione ciało. Postacie *Twórcy Masek **Ekimu **Makuta *Okotanie **Grupa nieznanych z imienia mieszkańców Regionu Dżungli **Grupa nieznanych z imienia mieszkańców Regionu Ziemi **Grupa nieznanych z imienia podróżników z Regionu Lodu *Obrońcy **Narmoto **Izotor **Korgot **Vizuna **Nilkuu **Kivoda *Toa **Tahu **Kopaka **Onua **Lewa **Pohatu **Gali *Armia Czaszek **Pająk Śmierci **Lord Pająków Śmierci *Trzy nienazwane przypominające wilki stworzenia Zobacz też *Animacje Online 2015 Kategoria:Książki Kategoria:Powieści Graficzne Kategoria:Generacja 2